Contractor shall use proton beam radiography to decide if it is a better method for diagnosis of cancer. Contractor shall have a proton beam available from a source of 200-400 Mev., be able to provide patients with suspected or proven tumors of the brain, breast or other areas, provide information to warrant studies in clinical settings, determine if cancer can be differentiated from non-malignant lesions, such as granulomatous lesions, collagen disease, etc.